House Arrest
by Inuyashacrazyfan
Summary: Inuyaha's parents died in house fire since then he has been living with guardians that make his life a living hell. plz just read the first chapter to get a jist of were this is going... i cant put enough to tell what its really about.. rating might chang
1. Chapter 1

House Arrest

(Dream)

Fire was everywhere; he could not see anything more that one foot in front of him. "Mother!" he called out but no replied came.

He kept walking trying to get away from all the smoke and find his parents.

He was coughing horribly by now and it was getting hard to breath.

Everything was starting to get blurry; his vision was closing in on him.

He was stumbling around with his hands out stretched.

He was starting to black out when he stumbled over something.

When he turned around what he saw made him scream so loud every firefighter outside the building

and inside looking for him could hear it. The reason for the scream; lying right in front of him were his

parents with flames all around them, their bodies no longer extinguishable from the burning timber all around him.

(End of Dream)

Inuyasha awoke from his dream with a start nearly hitting his head on his

nightstand when he fell out of his bed. He was used to it by now though; he

has had that dream every night since it happened. Inuyasha got up from the

floor, and grabbed some clothes to hop in the shower with. When Inuyasha

got out steam was rolling everywhere in the bath from the shower. Inuyasha got dressed; he was wearing black baggy jeans with two chains on the left side

and three on the right, then a black shirt with red lettering that looked like

blood with some dripping down the shirt; it said, "Get me mad and you won't

know what hit you until your head is gone." He also had a skull necklace and

another necklace that had a cross set in a deep blood red color with gold

lining the cross. Inuyasha grabbed his sunglasses to complete the outfit and

headed downstairs. When Inuyasha got close to the bottom, he could hear a

lot of talking or more like yelling coming from his guardians. Inuyasha did not

think he needed guardians anymore, sure he needed them when he was a kid

but he was seventeen now and he could take care of himself. In addition, he

did not even like his guardians, they were grade A assholes. They kept him

locked up in his room whenever they had company over and just kept him

locked up most of the time and acted as if he was some kind of criminal. Inuyasha walked all the way downstairs, pretending he

did not hear anything. The Guardians Karen and Michael was his parent's

friends from America. When his parents died, they moved here to Japan to

take care of him; at the time he was only six years old and ever since then

his life has been a living hell. His brother could have taken care of him but at

the time his brother was thirteen, and not capable to take care of a six year

old child. His Father had it in his will that if his brother was old enough when

and if both the parents died he would be the one to take care of Inuyasha

but he was not so Inuyasha was stuck with Karen and Michael. When they

noticed Inuyasha, they quit talking and sat down. Inuyasha did the same; he

grabbed a plate and filled it with what he wanted and started eating. Karen

and Michael were religious people but no matter what they did, they could

not get Inuyasha to pray before he ate. They prayed and then started eating,

they gave up on making him pray a long time ago. That was part of the reason

they kept him in his room all the time besides the fact that he was a huge

embarrassment! I mean he was a half-breed! Karen all ways thought she was

some kind of saint for taking in such an abomination, but boy was she wrong!

When Inuyasha was done he put his plate in the sink grabbed his backpack

and walked out to head to school. He did not even bother to say goodbye to

his guardians. Not like they cared anyway. They soon see him be killed and

collect the money then really care about him. Inuyasha was half way to

school when he ran into his friend, Moroku. "Hey, monk, Get over here!"

yelled Inuyasha. "Hey Inu, how's it going?" asked Moroku. "Same old,

Guardians are a pain, and school is hell, my room is too small to stay in it all

the time, and I cant leave when I want. I would say it is a good day so

far though, Karen didn't say anything during breakfast so the day is starting

off pretty good, you?" "Uhhh well breakfast was good and I am not looking

forward to school. You know Yash you should just kill those guardians of

yours and plead temporary insanity, I mean people would believe you with

what they do to you all the time and then you can live with your brother." "

yeah the day I do that is the day you stop grouping girls and start grouping

boys" replied Inu. "Man you know I'm never gonna do that!! That's ludicrous!"

Replied Moroku with seriousness imbedded into his tone. Inuyasha started

laughing. He did not think he would be doing much more of that today

concidering it is the first day of school and he wasn't looking forward to it

much more then he would be looking forward to having the school slut all

over him again like always. He just wanted deck that bitch sometimes but it

was against his morals so he wouldn't do it but he didn't have any morals

about setting that bitch in her place with a few choice words. "Hey man

hurry up we are going to be late for school," yelled Roku. "And that's a bad

thing how?" countered Inuyasha. "Just come on!" yelled Roku getting

annoyed. When Inuyasha and Moroku got to class they were greeted by a

grunt and a "Welcome to the class Mr. Tashi and Mr. Houshi please take a

seat and please don't give me any of your crap today I really don't feel good."

Of course Inuyasha had something for him though. Moroku took a seat but

Inuyasha stayed at the teacher's desk. "What could you possible want with

me Mr. Tashi? Asked, the teacher. "Well I just wanted to tell you that I

wasn't going to give you any of my crap to day, as you so eloquently put it."

There was a round of gasps from the class and the teacher was looking at

Inuyasha with a lot skepticism. One of the students noticed a girl standing in

the doorway wearing black baggy pants with two chains; one on each side.

And a white top that said "If you want some of this your gonna have to talk

to the devil.( and for those of you who don't get it, it was saying she's the

devil's property.) The student tried to tell the teacher but Inuyasha started

talking again. "but there is something I want to give you" with that Inuyasha

started digging through his bag until he found a brown paper sack and

plopped it on the desk. "A dog that used to be owned by you asked me to give

you this gift," said, Inuyasha. Inuyasha did not wait for the teacher to open

the bag to take his seat. The teacher finally noticed the girl standing in the

doorway and told her to introduce her shelf. In the mean time, the teacher

was opening the bag. Now while this was happening Kikyou the class slut was

bugging Inuyasha. "HI I'm Kagome Higurashi and I just moved…" Kagome

starting saying but was interrupted by the teacher yelling "Inuyasha!" with

that he through the bag Inuyasha gave to him at Inuyasha but hit Kikyou

instead who was right in front of Inuyasha. Kikyou screeched and started

yell" AHHHHH!!! OMG, OMG, OMG get it off ahhhhhh!!!" all the students

were laughing including Kagome. "Ahh teach you didn't like the doggie's gift,

he's going to be so disappointed but I got to admit it looks SO much better

on Kikyou," said Inuyasha around his laughter.(and for those of you who don't

know what he gift was it was dog poo.) Kikyou ran off to the bathroom with

her lackeys fallowing quickly behind. The new girl quickly dodges her on her

way out of the class not wanted get poo on herself. "Miss Higurashi please go

take a seat in the back next to Mr. Tashi while I got take a few pills." Said

the teacher all the while his left eyebrow was twitching constantly. "Hi I'm

Kagome." Kagome said introducing herself to the people in the back. "Hey I'm

Sango," "Moroku," Replied Sango and Moroku. "So Kagome where you from?"

asked Sango. "Oh well I moved back here from America. My dad is in the

army and we move a lot but my dad said this is our last move," offered

Kagome. "That's great you can hang with us if you like… Inuyasha! Be polite

and introduce yourself to our new friend." Said, Moroku. Inuyasha looked at

Moroku seriously contemplating weather he should hit him or not then said,

"Hi I'm Inuyasha"

End of Chapter.

WOW this is the longest chapter I have ever written on any of my stories… well I hope people like this story and review more then they do the rest of my stories! I'm going to stop updating until I get atleast one review if this keeps up! Sheesh! Well tell me what cha think of it. And plz R&R  plz…. Ill be sad… so make me happy by reviewing!    ;)


	2. Chapter 2

House Arrest

Chapter two: 6 'oclock

Kagome was starring at the person who says he is Inuyasha. He had the

most memorizing eyes. ( and I know I am not the only one who thinks

this.) she couldn't stop starring at them. Sango tapped her on the

shoulder trying to get her attention. She snapped out of her daze but not

before, she remembered someone, her father brought him home from his

group in the army. Saying something about him being one of the best

and most experienced fighter he had ever seen. He looked just like

InuYasha. they could almost be twins. Except, the one her father new

acted emotionless. "Kagome. Nice to meet you." She finally said. "Yeah

whatever." Was InuYasha's oh so polite reply. Moroku just shook his head

at his friends behavior. "So Kagome how long have you been back?"

asked Sango, trying to move away from InuYasha and his pissy attitude.

"Oh about a week I guess. We had to unpack and stuff like that before I

could go to school." Replied Kagome, grateful for the change. "Well you

are welcome to come to my house or Moroku's anytime you want." Said

Sango. She liked Kagome already. Moroku agreed in a hurry not

wanting to anger Sango. "Thanks, that's really nice of yal. If you want you

can come over to my house today. My mom loves guests." Said Kagome,

wanting to return the favor. "Hey, Inuyasha why don't you offer your

house up? We did." Said, Sango. She hasn't know Inuyasha that long, but

for the amount of time that she has he has never asked them to come

over to his house. "Because I don't have and don't want to." Replied the

stubborn half-demon. "well lets just dropped it for now, shall we? No

point in arguing about something that cant be changed." Said Moroku,

trying to help his friend by getting the girls off the subject. "Moroku now

don't think that just becau…" what Sango was about to say was lost to

the teacher when he started speaking, " now listen up class we are having

a pop quiz and I expect most of yal should do well. Jenny will you pass

these papers down for me? OK now start when I say. GO!" The previous

subject that was being talked about amongst the back was forgotten with

a lot of groans, paper moving and people picking up their #2 pencils. But

not for long.

New Scene

They were all I there last class. They had many of the same classes, not

all but a lot. The bell would ring soon and students of all shapes and

sizes would be pushing through small doors to get to the school's main

doors. Inuyasha was sitting in his desk bored out of his mind. He felt

something hit his head. He turned around to see some stupid freshman

smiling like some chesher(I don't know how to spell that word) cat.

Inuyasha looked at him said a few choice words that made the freshman

turn a ghostly pale and turned around. He didn't think that freshman

would be bugging him again. Inuyasha looked at the clock; it said 2:59.

Any second now that bell will ring and he can get out of here. 3, 2, 1 start

the madness. The bell rang, students jumped up and teachers tried to

finish what they were saying before students left. It proved to be

pointless. You would think that after so long of being a teacher they

would learn to start putting stuff away and leave like every other sane

person. Although anyone, who teaches in a high school must not be

totally right in the head. Inuyasha got up and started walking to the doors

of the school. His friends and that new girl made plans to meet in the

parking lot. When Inuyasha got there it was a mess; people were every

where trying to get in their cars or get out of the parking lot with their

cars. It would have taken any human ten minutes or more to find their

friends in this mess but with his nose he found them in five. "Hey Sango,

Moroku!" he yelled trying to get their attention so they would stop

looking for him. Although it would have been more fun to scare them.

Inuyasha walked up to them saying hi. They said hi back of course. "So

Inuyasha do you want to come to Kagome's house with us?" asked Moroku.

They had agreed that Moroku should ask because he has known him

longer and therefore read him better. Plus Inuyasha has been a

little…wired lately.The word little being used loosely. "yeah sure but I

am taking my bike, Moroku I'll be right back I got to make a call." Said Inuyasha.

"alright! Kagome do you have a car?" Sango asked. "Uh yes but its

not here. My brother is going to drive It down here with the last bit of are

stuff. He is two years older then me so my mom and dad let him stay up

there to finish packing while we went down here." Was Kagome's detailed

reply.( I don't care what yal think in this Souta is older.) "Ok well everyone

except Inuyasha get in my car; its bigger and we will come back and for

Sango's car later." Suggested Moroku. Everyone readily agreed. They

could see Inuyasha was still on the phone, and were wondering what he

was talking about that could take so long? A few minutes later Inuyasha

hung up the phone and walked over to them. He was mad, they could all

tell. He looked like he was about to kill the next person that dared try to

pull something on him. "So how did it go?" asked Moroku. Although he

already new the answer judging by his facial expression. "I have to be

back by five… if I am any later I'm going to be grounded for a week."

Said Inuyasha. He still looked like he could kill. "Well lets go, besides its

not like you ever listened to them." Replied Moroku knowing his was right

and his friend wouldn't obey them no matter what. Everyone got in

Moroku's car and started to pull out of the parking lot. Inuyasha got on

his bike and did the same. It took them a while to find Kagome's home

since she was having a hard time remember where to go. She just moved

here after all. After a while of going left and going right then left again

Inuyasha pulled up to Moroku's mustang and told Kagome to tell him

where she lived if she new her address yet and he could probably find it;

Inuyasha new the town really well. When I say really well I mean he

could draw a map if he wanted to. Kagome told him she couldn't

remember her address at the moment, Inuyasha of coarse had voiced his

disproval of this but she continued to say that she could tell him the

name of the place since it was under protection from the state for being a

Historic Landmark. After that, they had no problem finding it with

Inuyasha leading the group. They pulled up to the house and parked the

car and bike. Everyone got out of or off the car/bike and started walking up what seemed

like a hundred steps or more. They finally got to the top, and walked to

the door. Kagome got out her key, unlocked the door and stepped in.

Everyone took off their shoes and walked into what looked like the

living room. "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" yelled Kagome getting the whole

house's attention. A boy about the age of fourteen came down the stairs

holding a cat. He walked up to Kagome and put the cat in her arms,

saying "Here. I got to go visit a friend." and left. Kagome invited them

into the kitchen where they found her mother cooking dinner. "hey mom."

Said Kagome. She didn't have to wait long for a reply. "OH! Kagome dear!

I'm so glad your home. Who are your friends?" asked the mommy. "Mom

this is Sango, Moroku and Inuyasha." "hi nice to meet you" was the most

used greeting. "Well it's nice to meet you. Will you be staying for dinner?"

asked Mrs. Higurashi. "yes and thank you" was from Sango. "Yes, thank

you Madam" came from Moroku and "No I have to be home by five." Came

from our favorite honyou. Mrs. Higurashi was a little surprised by his

response but didn't ask any questions. She just figured he had strict

parents. "Well dinner will be ready in thirty minutes so you kids can go do

something else." Said Mrs. H( ok I am just putting that cuz I am not!

Repeat am not typing Higurashi over and over again so deal!) "OK. OH!

Mom do you know when dad is going to be home?" asked Kagome, being

curious. "No but he said he would be home for dinner. He is getting

shown around his new work place." Came the reply. "alright. Where is he

working again? I forgot." Came yet another question from Kagome. "Well I

think he said it was called "Tashi Military School" yes I believe that's

right." "ok well we will be in my room if u need us." Kagome started

walking with everyone else upstairs but noticed Inuyasha didn't move.

"Uh Mrs. H do you know who is showing Kagome's father around? Asked

Inuyasha. "Well I believe his name was Sheshomoru." She was going to

asked why he asked but the look on his face. It looked like a cross

between happy and excited. "are you ok dear? Asked a very concerned

Mrs. H. Kagome was getting worried to and then she looked at Moroku

who had the same look on his face. Then all of a sudden they heard " Yay!

Sheshy home! Sheshy is home!" Sango and Kagome were looking at

Inuyasha like he was crazy. Now Inuyasha was jumping up and down with

a huge smile on his face. He finally stopped when he tripped over the

coffee table in the living room. When he looked up he noticed almost

everyone was staring at him like he was crazy and there were also two

new people in the living room. Inuyasha jumped up and ran to one of the

new people. He tackled him and was hugging the breath out of him. Mr.

and Mrs. H were looking at him like he was crazy. Inuyasha finally got up

when he noticed his brother was turning purple. "Can I ask what is going

on and why you were acting like a retard just a minute ago? Asked Sango

while Kagome was giving her father a hug. Inuyasha was about to yell at

her but Sheshy interrupted. "He is my brother… I guess that would

explain the weirdness of him" said Sheshy with s smile. (In this Sheshy

can be emotionless but he cares about inu so he tends to be less

emotionless around him.) "oh well that solves the mystery." Said Moroku.

Kagome and Sango looked at Moroku like they knew he new that was

Inyasha's brother and didn't say anything. "Well tell us when dinner is

ready we will be upstairs. Everyone but Inuyasha went up. "So how did it

go?" asked Inuyasha. Mr. and Mrs. H were in front of them but they had

no idea what he was talking about. "The judge didn't rule in my favor. He

said it was our father's will and we aren't changing it. What done is done.

And that was it. I am sorry Inuyasha." Inuyasha didn't hear much after he

heard that the judge ruled against them. He sat down on the couch and

just stared off into space. He didn't see anyone or anything. He was just

gone. "Um may we know what is going on?" asked Mr. H. Shesho

motioned for them to go into the kitchen. "Do you remember when I

asked you to dropped me off at the court house?" asked shesho. "Yes,

why?" came the quick response from Mr. H. "well you see I went there to

ask the judge if he would give me custody of my brother. He has been

thinking on it for about two weeks now. But he said no keep him with the

damn guardians! Those fucking bastards are going to make him go crazy

one day!" exclaimed Shesh. "You mean his parents are dead?" asked

Mrs.H. "Yes. They died when he was six in a house fire. Inuyasha was

lucky to survive." "You mean he was in the fire!" came yet another

exclamation from an adult with was Mrs. H. "Yes. The firefighters found

him next to our parents. They were burned to a crisp but Inuyasha had

just a had a few burns, and really bad smoke inhalation. Later on he was

forced to live with the guardians since I wasn't old enough by law to take

care of him. Also later we found out he witnessed our parents getting

burned alive and from that had really bad mental problems associated

with it and really bad nightmares." Sheshy finished up. "Oh…" was the

only thing heard. But what no one knew was on the other side of the door

three teenagers were easedroping. They walked back upstairs all very

solemn. "Wow. I didn't know he went through all that." Said Sango.

"Yeah…" came from a depressed Kagome. "Moroku what are his

Guardians like? I mean if they are so bad why not runaway?" asked Sango.

"Well Sango first off Inuyasha's Guardians are very strict. They make him

stay in his room all day hardly let him go anywhere, they basically treat

him like some wild animal that they have to keep locked up. The reason

he wont run away is because he did that ounce and they tracked him

down with a private investigator. So he is just going to wait until he is

eighteen or shesh got custody over him so they couldn't do anything."

Came the lengthy reply. Everyone sat in silence not saying anything.

Everyone was too afraid to break the silence. The first thing to break the

silence was the clock chiming six.

End Chapter

Wow. That is more then double what I typed last time!! That is like really long! Oh yeah and just to give you a hint to what the next chapter hold and just how Evil Inuyasha's Guardians are they were lying about him being groined if he got home by five. Now if you guys are smart enough and you are literate enough you will get what I am saying and not get it back wards. So review and tell me what you think is gonna happen! I would love to hear form yal!


	3. Chapter 3

_**House Arrest**_

**_Chapter Three: The Horrors of Everything_**

_**By Rachelle H.**_

_**Oh and for those of you who coaght it, I said that Kagome's older brother was still at there old house but then I said that there was also another boy still there. For those of you who are wondering if I temperaroly lost my mind I didn't. Kagome has two brothers one older and one younger.**_

**_Everything was dark; he couldn't see anything more than a foot _**

**_in front of him. He had gotten home late and was trying to _**

_**avoid his guardians for as long as possible, but it seemed fate **_

_**was not on his side just like all the other times. "Hello Inuyasha, I **_

_**thought I told you to be home by five?" "Uh yeah you did, but I **_

_**lost track of time. I had to help a friend find their house since **_

_**they just moved here and all." "Well that does not excuse you **_

_**from disobeying us. Does it?" "No but I thought…" "Well you **_

_**thought wrong, now we have to punish you. You know how **_

_**much we don't like punishing you, but you leave us no choice." **_

_**Inuyasha heard them say it, but he was already thinking of **_

_**what punishment they would choose. "I think we will put you in **_

_**the room for three days, you only get water for that time **_

_**period." They said. "But I have to go to school!" Inuyasha **_

_**yelled. "Well you are just going to have to miss a few days, **_

_**besides it is nearly the weekend so you will only miss one day **_

_**of school the rest of your time will be spent on Saturday and **_

_**Sunday. Now go in there." They ordered. "No." Inuyasha **_

_**refused quite flatly. "Inuyasha if you don't go in there we will **_

_**make sure that you never see those friends of yours and you **_

_**will not be attending school again and we will forbid you to see **_

_**your brother. Now do you want that?" Inuyasha didn't answer. **_

_**He knew that they could do whatever they wanted until he was **_

_**eighteen. Ounce he was eighteen he would be free. Inuyasha **_

_**walked to the "room" and sat down in the middle of the floor. **_

_**Karen shut the door; he could hear her lock it from the outside. **_

_**One lock, two lock, three lock, making in near impossible for **_

_**him to bust down especially will all the reinforcement the had **_

**_put on that door. It was bombproof and that is exactly what _**

**_they wanted. Inuyasha moved to one of the corners of the _**

_**room and got comfortable. It was going to be one hell of a **_

_**weekend.**_

_** Two days later, Saturday.**_

_**Kagome was sitting in her room, bored out of her mind when **_

**_the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" she said. Kagome runs down the _**

_**stairs of her new home. The house was called Sunset Shrine, if **_

_**you were ever here during sunset you would find out why. **_

_**Kagome opened the door and found Moroku and Sango. "Hey **_

_**guys, what brings you here?" she asked. "Kagome we were **_

_**wondering if you seen Inuyasha. He didn't go to school **_

_**yesterday and no matter how much he hates it he always goes. **_

**_We called his house, no one answered, and we haven't seen _**

_**Inuyasha anywhere around town. He is usually somewhere **_

_**around town on the weekend. So have you seen him?" Moroku **_

_**asked, all in one breath too. "Uh no, I haven't. Sorry guys, but I **_

_**could help you look?" she asked. "Of course lady Kagome." **_

_**Was Moroku's formal reply. "Mom! I am going out with my **_

**_friends; I'll be back around dinner time!" "OK dear just be _**

**_careful" after that, they were gone._**

**_They were exhausted; they have looked through the whole _**

_**town and still no Inuyasha. "Sorry you guys but I have to get **_

_**back for dinner. How about we meet up and my house again **_

_**tomorrow and look some more." Kagome suggested. "Well Ok **_

_**but I don't see anywhere else to look." Replied Sango. "I think I **_

_**know a place, just meet me at my house tomorrow around **_

_**lunch and I'll explain. Seeya guys I got to go!" Moroku and **_

**_Sango stared after her, then got up and headed to there _**

_**respectable homes.**_

"**_Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Kagome yelled. "Kagome dear you're _**

_**just in time for dinner." Said Mrs. H. Kagome walked over to the **_

**_table and sat down. "Where is everyone?" she asked. "Well _**

_**your father isn't home yet, but should be soon. Your brothers **_

**_are outside." "Wait did you say "brothers" as in plural?" _**

**_Kagome asked. "Yes dear your brother is home. I swear you _**

**_act like he went to war or something." Replied Mrs.H but _**

_**Kagome was not there anymore to here her. Kagome ran **_

**_outside; seeing her brother, she ran to him and takled him. _**

"**_your home! Your home! Your home!" yelled Kagome. "Yeah I _**

**_am, sheesh it's not like a went to war or something." Came her _**

_**brother's reply. Kagome got this blank look and said "that's **_

**_what mom said." Her brothers just looked at her and started _**

**_laughing. "Kagome, Souta, Tensien, dinner!" yelled Mrs. H. All _**

**_the kids ran into the house like a stampede; each one trying to _**

_**get to the table first, and that is what Mr. H came home too; a **_

**_stampede of children. Mr. H sat down at the table; no sooner _**

_**did he do that then did the questions start flying. "How was **_

_**work?" was one and another was "How did everything go?" but **_

_**the one that caught him off guard was the one that came from **_

**_his daughter's mouth. "Can my friends and me come with you _**

_**to work tomorrow? I know it is Sunday but I also know you go **_

_**and check up on everything before you leave for the rest of the **_

_**day." Asked/stated Kagome. Mr. H just stared at her for a **_

**_moment. "Why on earth would you want to go the work with _**

_**me?" he asked. "Because I need to ask someone that works for **_

**_you a question and my friends want to know the answer to that _**

**_question." Was her secretly smart-ass reply. Kagome's father _**

_**just stared at her and went back to eating.**_

_**They walked past the entry gate that said "Welcome To Tashi **_

_**Military School", through a couple of cabins and to the main **_

_**building. They walked in and to the front desk. "Excuse me, I **_

_**am looking for a one Sheshoumoru Tashi, would you happen to **_

**_know where he is?" asked Mr. H. "Yes I do he is in the training _**

_**field with the newbies." Replied the secretary. They walkd into **_

**_the training field, they could see Sheshoumoru, they called him _**

_**over saying they needed to talk. "What do you need?" he **_

_**asked, he looked quite worried. "Well my daughter wanted to **_

_**ask you something." Said Mr. H. "I was wondering if you have **_

_**seen Inuyasha or know where he lives. We didn't see him at **_

_**school on Friday or anytime during the weekend. We have **_

_**looked all around town and didn't see any sign of him. Said **_

**_Kagome. Sheshoumoru looked at them for a minute then said " _**

_**he lives on Shikon lane close to the rich end of town, that is all I **_

**_know."_**


End file.
